The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Syringa patula and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘JN Upright Select’. ‘JN Upright Select’ is a new cultivar of lilac grown for use as an ornamental landscape with particular use as a hedging plant.
The new cultivar of Syringa arose from a breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Menomonee Falls, Wis. ‘JN Upright Select’ originated as a seedling that arose from seed planted from the open pollination of Syringa patula ‘Miss Kim’ (not patented) in the autumn of 1990. ‘JN Upright Select’ was selected as a single unique plant in June of 2005 from amongst the resulting seedlings.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor by softwood stem cuttings in the summer of 2005 in Menomonee Falls, Wis. Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by softwood stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.